Bondage Much?
by Nicholas de Vilance
Summary: Sorry about the title. This is an extended rewrite of the scene when Virginia ties Wolf up in the barn. Please read and if you would be so kind, review!


Disclaimer: I don't own the any of this really. Except for the extended part of the scene.

Rating: PG...parental permission advised.

Note from Nicholas de Vilance: Um...I was bored...this is the result. It's not my best piece of work, but it's my first on this site, I guess that counts for something. I'm planning another 10th Kingdom story. It'll take place afterwards. Please reveiw this! I need something to base myself off of so my next story is much better! _Please!!!_

_

* * *

_

_Who would've thought these used to be curtains?_ Virginia was certain it was a rhetorical question, being that they really did look like curtains some one had thrown out. How was she supposed to make a costume out of these? Antony was gone before she could ask, so she simply let her hands take in the fabric, planning what could very well be the worst clothes she'd ever worn in her life. She pushed the fabric to the side, frustrated with it and jumped back what seemed like several feet as he heart jumped into her throat. She saw Wolf there, his hands were bloody and they were fidgeting with a length of rope. "Hi," she said carefully, "How are you feeling?"

He was shaking and he looked very disheveled. "Not too good," he said in a hoarse voice. He sounded ill to her. "Everything's hazy at the moment." He rubbed his head as if to wipe the sweat away. Every month he'd gone through a transformation like this. Well, technically not like this because while he was in prison there really was no danger to the people around him. He tried desperately to remember the night before, with the rabbit…that cute, fluffy, beady-eyed, tasty, tender—"Agh! I must fight what I am!" he exclaimed walking past her, keeping his hands to his head as if to cure a headache. "I can't even remember what I've done! You better tie me up, that way I can't escape!" He turned to her and offered her the rope in his hands.

Virginia looked like this sounded ridiculous. "What do you mean tie you up?" she asked. The last thing she'd expect from this wolf, being what he had told her about his experience in prison, was he willingly putting himself into a state of captivity.

He snapped at her now, though he didn't mean to. He wasn't a bad wolf, it was the damn full moon that was coming once again tonight. "Tie me up!" he yelled, startling her terribly, "Keep me from escaping! What part don't you understand?" He couldn't really control his anger anymore and he knew it was just a matter of time before he lost complete control.

"Alright!" she shouted, taking the rope. She was hesitant, though, being that she'd never had to tie some one up to a support beam in an old barn before. Then again, she'd never been faced with a moon-crazed wolf before, either. She grabbed his wrist and looped the rope around it. She circled behind him and was met by him extending his other wrist behind him for her. She felt guilty for having to tie him up, but he had insisted.

"Tighter," she heard him say, his voice dark and almost threatening. She yanked of the rope as she looped it around both wrists in a figure eight kind of thing. "Tighter," he insisted again. "Tighter." She pulled as tight as she could. "If I struggle I can escape. Tighter!" He was demanding now. Virginia pulled his wrists tighter once more and then brought the rope around him in front of him. He watched her in an eerie stoic kind of manner. "What's the worst thing you've ever done?" He moved his head lower and took in her sent again. He was really starting to scare her. "Tighter," he hissed, threateningly now, "or I'll eat you up."

Just as the words sunk in, Virginia finished off the knot. She looked up at him, wide-eyed and stepped back. There was a flash of yellow in his eyes and the way he looked at her was not the Wolf she knew. Now she understood just what was happening to him. He growled at her with a lust that was something quite maniacal. "No you won't," she said, bravely, hoping to save the Wolf she'd grown so accustomed to. "Wolf, you won't." She stepped forward again, closer to him, testing him.

He stretched his neck towards her, an animalistic language escaping his lips. He smelled her again, her very fragrance making him want her. He wanted to taste her, but there was that small something of a voice in the back of him mind that told him no. "Virginia," he said, his characteristic whine was back and he squeezed his eyes shut and looked away, "Don't…run, Virginia. Please!" His eyes opened again and you could tell he was putting up quite a fight to stay in control. His eyes were yellow once more and he panted and thrashed suddenly at his binds. He bit at her and the only thing she did was move her upper body back out of his range.

"I believe in you, Wolf," she said carefully putting a hand on his cheek, "You'll pull through this, all right?" She turned to leave then, to walk a little quicker than normal out of the barn, but one last thing hindered her.

"Virginia!" Wolf called, "good luck in the contest today." If he weren't so very exhausted and tied to a pole, it wouldn't have seemed so awkward to her. Still, she nodded her thanks and took the fabric from the line and went out of the barn.

"Virginia, where are you going?" Tony called from outside the barn door, "I thought you were going to make your costume."

Virginia looked at him before latching the door. "Go dip that sheep, or whatever you need to do," she said, "but do NOT go in there." She gave him a deadly, intimidating glare and then went off in search of a seamstress, or whatever they were called in this place.


End file.
